1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for stripping tire carcasses for producing fencing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The economical disposal of worn-out tires has long been recognized as a problem. Worn-out carcasses have been used as toys, flower beds, bumper guards, and in many other imaginative ways. Such use however, is severely limited and inventory continues to grow. Burning of the carcasses raise environmental problems. Prior art apparatus, as typified by that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,693 issued to Kolkhic and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,292 issued to Sharp, is largely used for tire mutilation or dismounting.